


Jade Eyed Boy

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awesome Charlie, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Band Fic, But Dean's a senior, Cas is a freshman, Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cute, Dean Winchester's Jacket, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Dean Winchester, M/M, No Spoilers, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Openly Gay Dean Winchester, Pick-Up Lines, Sabriel implied, Sam is smart, So is Sam, and Charlie, high school band, kevin works at the movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: Castiel is a freshman, and one of his friends manages to talk him into attending the first football game of the year. However, he doesn't expect to see his friend from class... and his older brother.





	1. The Football Game

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, this was an old fanfic of mine (written to mirror some stuff in my life, minus the asking out lol), which I kinda went over for errors and just uploaded. As far as short one shots go, this one is pretty short, but I was reading it, and I decided that I kinda liked it. So I'm sharing it with all of you.

Cas felt a slight tremble as he walked along the sidewalk. He could hear the cheering of those already in the stadium from down the block.  _ Why did I ever agree to this in the first place…  _

 

The moment he set foot inside the actual stadium, he felt a slight vibration from his back pocket, not quite strong enough to attract any kind of attention over the chaos around him. 

 

Pulling it out, he read the message quickly and rolled his eyes. It was from Charlie. 

 

\-    _ U see the red band? I’m up @ the top w/the other clarinets- Bring food :D _ __  
  


He quickly purchased an overpriced hot dog from the vendor, making sure to layer it with ketchup, just the way Charlie liked her hot dogs, and then he began his long and perilous hike to the top of the band section, smack bang in the center of the bleachers. On the way up he almost tripped on an over excited young girl hyped up on sugar, nearly ran into a soccer mom talking loudly on her phone, and narrowly avoided collision with the several boys sporting soccer uniforms that followed her like baby ducks.

 

When he made it to the few row of bleachers above the band member’s heads, he found that section surprisingly empty, save for one boy, hunched over something in his lap and on the row closest to the band. The band was fenced in, but if he wanted to talk to Charlie, then he could probably squat in the isle and whisper to her, as long as the band director didn’t spot him. He was just lucky the clarinets were on the top rows.

 

And then the band started playing, and he understood the lack of people in this area.  _ How could so much noise come from behind the band? _ He questioned. 

 

Miserable, he took his seat behind the red headed clarinet by the name of Charlie Bradbury, almost next to the other boy. He tapped his leg briefly, anxiously. Looking around, he ran his hand through his dark hair, making it stick up even more than it already did. And then he looked over at the boy next to him again, and did a double take.

 

“Sam?” He called out to the long haired brunette from his 2A class, the only other person sitting behind the band. Luckily, the band had stopped their piece at that time, and Sam heard him, turning to him, confused at first. Then a grin broke out onto his face.

 

“Castiel! Hey, you’re from my 2A class right? We did that project together a week back.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Castiel was surprised that he actually remembered him. The group project had been a two day thing, and the groups were pre-assigned. Sam was the smartest kid in their whole class, and constantly had people fawning over him, so Castiel considered himself lucky to even be in the same class as him, let alone be able to work on a project with him. “And you can just call me Cas.” He whispered quietly.

 

“Okay Cas.” Sam took a bite of the pretzel he was holding. “What brings you up here?” 

 

“Just bringing this one her hot dog.” Cas slipped the warm meat to Charlie without the director, who was sitting nearby, noticing, grinning as she waved enthusiastically at him. 

 

“You’ve got to see this one Cassie!” She whispered excitedly, leaning in. “He’s like a real life Ken doll!”

 

Then, in a louder voice, she practically called out, “Oh thank god, you brought it!” She immediately took a huge bite out of it. “They don’t feed us anything up here!” 

 

“I know, right?” The senior next to her rolled his eyes, turning around. “It’s like they’re trying to starve us.” 

 

The look on Charlie’s face practically screamed  _ That’s him! _

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Cas, this idiot here is the reason I’m stuck up here.” Then he addressed the senior. “Dean, this is my friend Cas. Cas, this is my brother Dean.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Dean mumbled through a mouthful of pie.  _ How the heck did he even get pie up here?  _ The he turned to face Cas, swallowing his food and giving him a winning smile.

 

However, Cas was too frozen to even think about returning it. As he gazed into this boy’s jade colored eyes, he seemed unable to respond. They sparkled in the sunlight, and seemed to pierce straight through Cas’ soul. Quickly, he turned away, trying to conceal his blush.  _ I’m antisocial and socially awkward on my best day…  _ he thought.  _ What did I do to deserve this? _

 

“Thanks.” Cas finally managed to muster up.  _ Wait, no, that’s not all you say!   _ What seemed like the longest awkward silence of his life seemed to follow. “It’s nice to meet you too.” 

 

Dean simply grinned, turning to address Sam. “Is this the Cas that I’ve heard so much about? The one who is always in the library?”

 

Sam looked at him in confusion. “I mentioned him, yeah-”

 

“Well,” Dean smirked. “ I don’t have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?”

 

Charlie, meanwhile, was barely containing her excitement, almost gleefully watching the scene in front of her. 

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Don’t mind him. He flirts with everyone.” 

 

“Right, right.” Cas tried to still his pounding heart. He tried to shake it off, turning to Charlie.  _ Oh boy Charlie, you’ve really done it this time... _

 

“You need to ask him out!” She whispered hurriedly, trying not to be too loud, and Cas tried not to shoot her down so harshly. She was always trying to set him up with people. Why couldn’t she leave him in peace, away from strange seniors with jade colored eyes and strong, perfect jawlines and body types that even made the ugly band uniforms they had to wear look good? Why couldn’t she?

 

“Shh!” Cas whispered finally, flustered. He tried to ignore the stare that were biting into the back of his neck, tried to turn his thoughts away from those eyes. “So how was your weekend?” he asked in an attempt to change the topic. 

 

The longer he continued his forced conversation with Charlie, the more the intense stare from the jade eyed boy bothered him. Moving his hand slowly, he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

 

“But seriously, you do need to ask him out.” Charlie grinned, changing the topic back to that once again. 

 

“Charlie!” His deep voice got deeper in an attempt to conceal his surprise. “I just met him today!”

 

“Hey, Castiel?” a voice from behind him made him jump from his hushed conversation with Charlie.

 

Slowly, he turned. “Yes Dean?” 

 

“Seriously, dude you’re always in the library. And, um…” He looked briefly at Sam, who just kind of elbowed him. It appeared Sam had been talking to Dean as well. “I think you’re really adorable when you do that thing where you bite your pencil on a complicated project, or the flushed expression you get when you can’t quite seem to get a question right, or…” He trailed off, embarrassed of his library stalking.

 

There was a brief pause where Cas considered exactly what he wanted to tell Dean. “I do appreciate your humor and I find you aesthetically pleasing as well.” Immediately, he blushed a deep crimson.  _ Shit. _

 

In the silence that followed, many thoughts raced through his head, the most recurring of which was w _ ow Castiel you’re such an idiot he’ll never look at you again and you’ve ruined your only chance with the perfect man, you can’t do anything right! _

 

“So… This Saturday, pick you up at four?” Dean’s questioning voice rang out, and Cas could hear it clear as a bell, even through the chaos that was a high school football game. He wasn’t creeped out, he was thinking of a good time to ask him out!

 

A slow smile spread out across Cas’ face. “Yeah. See you then.” 

 

“I promise to wear something a little nicer than this.” Dean picked at his band uniform, grinning. 

 

“Should I wear something nicer? Is it fancy?”  _ You don’t own anything fancy! _

 

“You’re perfect just the way you are.” 

 

“Winchester! Stop flirting with that poor boy and pay attention to your cues!” The band director’s voice rang out, and they both realized that the band had been playing for a few seconds now. “Just because you’re a senior doesn’t mean you get to lollygag around when you should be joining the rest of the band!” 

 

And with a wink, Dean faced front again and put his clarinet back to his lips. 


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorable dorks in love are adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter asked for by Maybeline. It's their date, and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**** ~•~•~•~•~

 

The day was Saturday. The time was two thirty. Cas stood in his room with Charlie, nervously pacing around. Every few seconds, he would check his phone nervously. His nerves were all over the place. 

 

Charlie was not having it. “Ok, what do you think, red or blue?” She held up two shirts for him to choose from, doing her very best to distract him. 

 

“Um… blue?” Cas seemed uncertain of even the simplest of decisions right now. 

 

“Ok, that’s it.” Charlie plopped down next to him. “Tell me all of your worries.” 

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

“He’s just so cute, Sammy!” Dean was gesturing wildly as he spoke, nervous in his own right. “And so small and innocent! I just want to… I don’t know, hold him?” Dean looked at Sam, concerned. “Is that ok?”

 

“Well, judging by the fact that you stalked the poor boy in the library for a month before actually meeting him and all, I’d say wanting to be near him is one of the most normal things you’ve said this evening,” Sam replied dryly, barely looking up from his phone. Dean had been talking about this for an hour. “Why didn’t you go up to him flexing your muscles in the first place?” He double tapped something on his screen. 

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

“He’s a big shot senior, and I’m just a freshman, for one! Why would someone like  _ Dean Winchester,  _ lead clarinet, wrestling captain, drama club lead, and valedictorian of his class, want to go out with  _ me _ ?” Cas gesture wildly, snatching the blue tee shirt from Charlie. 

 

“You need to have more faith in yourself, Cassie. The way I see it, ‘Big Shot Dean Winchester’ just asked out the first violin, LGBTQ club  _ founder _ , debate team champion, and salutatorian of your class.” Charlie grinned a grin that could only be brought on by knowing your own logic is sound. “Plus, you’re friends with me, so he has to like you.”Charlie simply held up two almost identical pairs of khakis. “Plus, he’s not  _ that  _ great. I heard, once, he only got an A, as opposed to an A+, on his report card.”   
  
Cas threw a pillow at her. “You think he would prefer if I just wore jeans instead?” He asked thoughtfully. 

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

“It’s different…” Dean blushed slightly. “He’s not just some girl. You know…” Dean was an out and proud bisexual in school, but at home was a different story. “And I wanted it to be lasting if anything…” 

 

“Wow, Dean, how you’ve changed.” Sam monotoned, grinning despite himself.    
  
Dean let out a small chuckle at this. “Shut up. How’s that sophomore you’ve been texting? Gabriel?”

 

Sam blushed furiously. “Jerk.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

“Cas, to be honest, I don’t really think he’ll care if you wear that ugly squirrel costume I got you as a gag gift like six years ago. He’s going on this date for you, not for your pants.” Charlie caught herself. “Well, you never know, he might want to get into-”

 

“Shut up I don’t even want to think about that yet!” Cas was burning a bright red as he did. Cas went with the jeans.    
  
Charlie was biting back laughter. “Ah, yes,” She cracked her knuckles menacingly. “And now to deal with the rat’s nest that is Castiel Novak’s hair.” 

 

Cas paled slightly. 

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

Dean was describing the date to Sam in excruciating detail for the sixth time. “So here’s the plan. I pull up in Baby, get out, knock on the door, and when he comes out, I-”

 

“Ask him how he is, and sweep him off his feet with your charm, I know.” Sam mimed a yawn. “Why don’t you call him ‘Angel’ while you’re at it? So cheesy.” 

 

“What do you suggest then?” Dean was blushing furiously. “It’s not like I’ve done this before!”

 

Sam stood there for a moment, biting back sarcastic answers. “Just be yourself, Dean.”

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

“Ow, Charlie, it hurts!” Cas whined as Charlie worked the brush roughly through his hair. 

 

“It hurts to be beautiful, Sweetie,” She replied in a heartbeat, the brushing only succeeding in making his hair stand up that much more. “Ugh, what the hell? How do you have so many knots in so little hair?”

 

Cas winced one final time as Charlie stepped back from his hair. “I don’t know, to be honest. We done?” 

 

She gave him the once over. “Not quite.” 

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

Dean was staring at himself in the mirror. His usually tousled hair was combed over nicely, and he was wearing jeans, a tee shirt, and his varsity jacket. Quickly, he checked the time. Three thirty. He should head over to Cas’ in about fifteen minutes, if he was going to get there in time. 

 

Sam stood behind him, finally handing him a small bouquet. “You’ll do great, Dean.” 

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

When Dean showed up at Cas’ door, he knocked twice, softly. There was a  _ thunk _ from inside, and then the door was pulled open by Cas, his hair tousled and a cautious smile adorning his face. 

 

“Hey,” Cas said breathily. 

 

“Hey.” Dean’s eyes were wide, taking him in. Then, he snapped himself out of it. He thrust the flowers forward quickly, his eyes sparkling with an excuse to use another of his cheesy pickup lines. “I hope thistle show you how much I love you,” He grinned. 

 

Cas began blushing profusely, stuttering a little bit. Dean found it to be the the cutest thing he’d ever seen. “T-thank you,” He finally managed to get out. “That was very sweet.” 

 

Dean just did a little bow, sticking out his arm for Cas to grab, who took it gratefully. As they made it to Dean’s impala, Cas let out a little whistle. Dean just grinned wider in response, opening the door for him. “You like her?”

 

Cas got into the impala as Dean walked around to the driver’s side. “She’s beautiful.”

 

“Thanks, I got her back in freshman year. She’s almost one of a kind now. You know…” As Dean rambled on about his car, Cas listened politely, nodding and gasping when it was appropriate. Secretly, he couldn’t care less about the car, but it made him smile to see Dean so passionate about something. This man was just so beautiful. 

 

They pulled into the parking lot for the movie theatre. Dean turned to Cas. “Which movie do you want to see?” 

 

Cas was taken aback. “Oh!” He looked over all of the movie choices quickly. “They’re still showing Love Simon here?” 

 

Dean grinned. “Yeah, this place only shows movies after the initial release date. Sammy and I used to come here all the time when we were little.” 

 

“That’s really cool. I haven’t actually seen Love Simon yet, if you want to-” Cas awkwardly suggested. 

 

“Sure, whatever you want Angel.” Dean beamed at him, but his face paled after he realized what he had said. “A-are you ok with me calling you that?”

 

“Sure, Dean.” Cas was blushing quite a lot by this point, but that didn’t stop him from taking Dean’s hand as they stepped out from the car, and walked in together, stepping up to the front desk. The place was mostly deserted, and the teenage boy was checking their phone when they stepped up.

 

“Two tickets for Love Simon please,” Dean asked the teenager at the desk. He looked up at them, his eyes zeroing in on Cas first, and grinned. “Hey, Cas.” 

 

“Kevin.” Castiel nodded back at him, pleasantly surprised. “I didn’t know you worked here.” 

 

“Oh, yeah, I do, but only on Saturdays.” Then Kevin seemed to notice Dean. He did a small double take, and a look of shock overcame his face, his surprise only growing as he peeked down at their intertwined hands. “Are, are you two here… together?” He hesitated to ask.

 

“Yes, we are.” Dean smiled his winning smile at Kevin. “It’s nice to meet one of Cas’ friends.” He held out his hand for Kevin to shake. 

 

“Yeah, likewise.” Kevin’s eyes were wide. “Um, do you want popcorn or anything?” 

 

“Angel?” Dean looked over at Cas. 

 

Cas looked up at Dean. “A small would be nice, to share, if that’s ok.”

 

“Then let it be so.” Dean smiled at Kevin, squeezing Cas’ hand.    
  
As soon as they got their food and tickets, they bid Kevin goodbye, and started to walk to their movie. Cas looked over his shoulder to see Kevin mouthing something like, “ _ You’re here with Dean Winchester?” _ He smirked. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do. 

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

After the movie, Dean took Cas out for ice cream, something that they both enjoyed tremendously. They ordered the largest portion on the menu, and split it between the two of them. 

 

“So yeah, that’s why I would rather have eyeballs for fingernails rather than fingernails for eyeballs.” Cas finished. 

  
Dean simply burst into laughter. “You are so weird! Who justifies why they wouldn’t want fingernails for eyeballs?” Then he leaned in. “But personally, I completely agree with you.” 

 

Cas chuckled. “Your turn. Would you rather…” He paused a moment, thinking. “Would you rather never sleep enough each night, or hibernate every winter, like a bear?” 

 

Dean smirked. “Well, I never sleep enough as is, so I’d have to go with that one.” 

 

Cas chuckled. “High school.”

 

“High school.” Dean agreed. “Ok, so, would you rather…” He made the decision and was already asking before he could even register what he was saying. “Would you rather take another bite of that ice cream, or kiss me?” 

 

Cas’ eyes widened, and then Dean was leaning over the table, capturing his lips in a kiss, and he was kissing him back, and the world stopped. Dean was cupping his face now, and Cas wished he could stay like this forever. Unfortunately, humans needed to breathe, and Dean pulled back after a while, his cheeks flushed, his breathing heavy. Cas just smiled at him. 

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

The moment they stepped outside, Cas shivered.    
  
“Are you cold?” Dean began to slip off his jacket.  

 

“No, I’m fi-oh, thanks.” Dean’s varsity jacket was too big for Cas’ slender frame, but it made a comfortable blanket.    
  
They drove back to Cas’ house, and Dean walked him up to his front porch again. “Do you want this back?” Cas started to shrug the giant jacket off of him, but Dean grabbed his wrists. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, ok? Feel free to wear it to school Monday.” Dean winked at him. “I want everyone to know who you are to me.”   
  
Cas just blushed and pulled Dean’s face down to his again, kissing him as hard as he could. When they pulled away, he stared deep into the jade colored eyes of this boy, and he just kissed him again. 

 

~•~•~•~•~

 


	3. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the 150 kudos special that no one asked for but I delivered anyway! You all seemed to love the story so much, and I just wanted to say thank you by posting another small chapter that I've been working on and off on for about a month. (Sorry it's a tad late!) And without further ado, let's begin!

If Cas had to choose a least favorite day of the week, it would be, without a doubt, Monday.

_Ugh._

Making his way over to the science wing of his school, Cas began his long trek through the overpass to make it to room 832. There were always crowds of people, and Cas had gotten quite good at being looked over, rushing quickly to his next class so he had time to sit down and study. Usually, because of this, he walked this alone, baby blue backpack slung casually over one shoulder, one headphone in, escaping notice, but this day, he noticed many stares and whispered comments as he passed. His face began to flush slightly as he remembered the varsity jacket he was wearing, and he hunkered down a little more, uncomfortable with all of the attention.

Suddenly, a familiar face appeared in the crowd, chatting loudly with his friends. Cas felt his face flush even more as he watched him out of the corner of his eye. _Dean._

Suddenly, Dean’s face turned, and for a split second, Cas thought he had looked right over him. Then, his face broke out into a huge smile, and he waved at him enthusiastically. His cry of “Hey, Cas!” echoed through the small hallway, and Cas could swear he felt his heart swell with joy.

Cas smiled back at him then, waving back as his heart filled with warmth and fuzzies.

~•~•~•~•~

Lunch came quickly, and Cas sat at his lunch table, chatting happily with Kevin and Charlie, the large varsity jacket’s sleeves pulled over his hands, so that only his fingertips were showing. He was munching on a crappy school hamburger at the moment, enjoying the startled looks on Kevin’s and Charlie’s faces at his vivid recollection of the date, when he suddenly felt two large arms around his middle.

 

He jumped at the touch, letting out a small shriek, and then there was a face nuzzling his neck. “Hey Babe,” Dean whispered, and Cas could feel his small smirk against his flushed skin. “You’re cute when you’re surprised. I might just have to do this every day.”

 

Cas could feel his face practically burning, and he let out another small squeak. He took a moment to recompose himself. “Hey Dean,” Cas relaxed into Dean’s arms then, closing his eyes in bliss. He wasn’t even embarrassed. _I could get used to this._

 

“Dude, your face is bright red,” Kevin snickered.

 

“Shut up.” Cas rolled his eyes as Dean untangled himself from his neck, only to sit down next to Cas. He pressed another kiss to Cas’ forehead, and pulled out a small bag of peanuts from his jacket’s pocket.

 

Cas realized that this was the first time he had ever seen Dean with another jacket on. It was black, and simply said _High Functioning Sociopath_ across it in white. “You’re into Sherlock?” Cas asked in surprise.

 

Dean looked down, rolling his eyes playfully. “Yeah, Sammy dragged me into it a while back, and I just kinda got sucked in.”

 

“Who'd've thunk it? Dean Winchester, the jockiest jock to ever jock, into Sherlock.” Cas joked, bumping their shoulders and grinning.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean muttered good naturedly. “It’s good to be well rounded.”

 

Cas took this opportunity to lean into Dean, happily sighing.

 

Yeah, he could _definitely_ get used to this.

~•~•~•~•~

It wasn’t until halfway through AP Chemistry that Cas saw Dean again. He was just going through the text like the good student that he was when he felt his phone vibrate. Quickly, he glanced up to his teacher, to ensure he wouldn’t get caught, then slipped his phone out, balancing it on his leg.

 

Dean: what r you doing rn babe

 

Cas: Texting in class, apparently.

 

Dean: anything important

 

Cas: We’re taking notes, but I did it last night, so I’m just flipping through the textbook.

 

Dean: come see me?

 

Dean: by the 800s bathroom

 

Dean: Cas?

 

Cas contemplated this offer for a moment. Finally, he raised his hand.

 

“Castiel?” Mr. Singer nodded at him, looking up from his computer.

 

“May I please use the bathroom?” The words felt wrong in Cas’ mouth, almost as if his tongue was betraying him. It didn’t help that he never lied.

 

Cas: On my way.

 

Dean: <3

 

But then Mr. Singer gave him a nod and a smile, returning to typing away on his computer, and Cas felt a huge weight off of his chest. With a rushed, “Thanks,” Cas was out of his room and down the hallway. He crossed the overpass, finally coming to a stop outside of the boy’s restroom.

 

Tentatively, he entered the room. Dean was leaning against the tiled wall, the lighting casting his face into partial shadow.

 

He looked up when Cas entered, a huge smile breaking across his face. “You came!”

 

Cas smiled as he bounced up to meet his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss. “I just about thought I was going to get thrown into detention for lying, but I made it.”

 

“Aww, you can’t be that bad of a liar,” Dean teased, interlacing his long fingers with Cas’.

 

“You underestimate my power,” Cas quipped, delighted when Dean smiled knowingly and simply pressed their lips together in another kiss.

 

“Imagine, the great Dean Winchester, skipping class to make out in a bathroom…” Cas shook his head. “I never would have guessed you would…”

 

“Well this is what high school is all about.” Dean was nuzzling Cas’ neck now. “And there’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

 

“Evidently,” Cas smiled and turned so Dean had better access to his neck. “but you’re such a good student, and I’m such a goody two shoes.”

 

Dean’s only response was a low rumble of a chuckle, and to finally recapture Cas’ lips in a kiss.

  
It was warm, and it was hot, and it was needy. And as Cas sat there, kissing his boyfriend under the crappy fluorescent lighting of his school’s bathroom, he really did understand. _This really is what high school is about._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT THANK YOU: Thank you so much to everyone who has left a comment/kudos on this story! When I originally posted "The Football Game," it was a bit of a joke to me, to be honest. It was an older piece of writing, and I just figured I'd post it for the heck of it. when it was met with an overwhelming amount of support, I was confused but incredibly flattered. I have been working on my other Destiel fic, Four Letters, for almost a year now, and it totals 12 chapters, and this piece has surpassed it with only two. That's freaking amazing! I don't deserve all of the love and support you all have shown for this fic, but I would like to say thank you, truly, from the bottom of my heart. It means the world to me that you all would take the time out of your day to even kudos, let alone comment. The world doesn't deserve you guys, so thank you. Have a lovely October. :D


End file.
